pnffamilyfandomcom-20200214-history
Friends
Phineas and Ferb's friends are their little helpers. They stand to the side and help them if need. Phineas and Ferb's most trusted friend is Isabella. She is a very close friend of Phineas. Phineas sees her as a friend, but has no idea of her feelings for him. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro : Isabella ''is Phineas' best friend. She has a crush on Phineas, but gets very annoyed when he acts oblivious to her as in '"Summer Belongs to You", '"The Chronicles of Meap" ', and '''"The Beak". Isabella has told Ferb about her "crush" on Phineas. Ferb knows that Isabella has loved him since the first episode, but also knows not to tell Phineas. Ferb has listened to her rant on about Phineas, and how she loves him, she's poured out her heart to him before. " In Summer Belongs to You : "We were in the City of Love and, he.... didn't *sniffle* even notice me." : Isabella said this sentence in "Summer Belongs to You", crying because Phineas ignored her in Paris when the plane crashed. When Isabella acually got into Paris, she was trying to flirt him through the song, City of Love, but he focused on fixing the plane. She suggested sharing food, and getting flowers under the Eiffel Tower. He always found away to relate it to the plane. Later, Isabella decided to just give up. : When all the kids got home, Phineas and Isabella showed a little affection for each other. In the song, Summer Belongs to You, Phineas takes Isabella's hand several times. They dance and sing together. In the Chronicles of Meap : When an alien comes to Phineas and Ferb's backyard, Phineas keeps bragging about how cute Meap ''is. He says he's the cutest thing. : "Really? Are you sure there's not anything... or anyone cuter?" : "Nope. Not a chance." : Isabella keeps trying to convince Phineas that she was the disruption on the radar, but at the end, he says he had it set so it wouldn't pick up her signal. When he switched it back to normal, it shorted out showing that he thought Isabella was very cute. Isabella and the Fireside Girls : Isabella is the leader of troop 46321. The Fireside girls is a group of girls that earn patches, mostly the "Help Thy Neighbor Patch." According to the Fireside Girls, they all have around fifty of that patch, because Isabella keeps making them help her, help Phineas with his big inventions. Baljeet Rai : ''Baljeet ''is an Indian boy, also known as the nerd of the group. He always gets good grades, when he gets below an A+, he'll throw a fit or get upset. He moved to Danville fom India to add more to his education. Baljeet's best friend is ''Buford Van Stomm. ''Buford and Baljeet are what they call "frenemies." : Baljeet plays a number of instrments, inluding the guitar, drums, and trumpet. He can be seen in '"Don't Even Blink", and '"Come Home, Perry." '''Baljeet believes you get graded for about everything, in '"Vanessasary Roughness", he keeps saying he'll get a bad grade in rock when there are no grades. : "I just know I'm going to get a bad grade!" : "What are you talking about, this is Summer Rocks, there are no grades!" : Baljeet is very polite, he hates to upset people, especially his friends. One being Isabella. He has a crush on her and can get a little jealous about her crush on Phineas. In "Ask a Foolish Question", when he is on the thought computer, he thinks about how Isabella was thinking about Phineas, he didn't look too happy with this. Buford Van Stomm : Buford ''is the neighborhood, and possibly, school bully. He refers to Phineas a Dinna Bell and Ferb as Paul Mcgee, as seen in '"Take Two with Phineas and Ferb: Tony Hawk."' No one seems to have a problem with is nicknames. He is always challenging Isabella to compititions. They faced off in the F-games. The girls won because Isabella refuses to lose to a boy, or anyone who says that she can't. : Buford is Baljeets best friend, or frenemy. At moments they share good moments, but at other times, he can be pretty cruel to him. When the parade came to town, Buford and Baljeet broke up, leter Buford and Baljeet got back together because Buford realized the Tri-State Area wasn't split up into seperate places. Baljeet told someone to let go of all of their balloons so Buford may live, that shows he was having compassion on Buford. : Buford is very lazy but will do alot for Phineas and/or Ferb. On Phineas' birthday, he was willing to do a little part in editing Phineas' birthday video, but in '"Bullseye"''', he told Baljeet he was supervising, which involved doing nothing.